1. Technical Field
The subject application relates to a case for a mobile point of sale (POS) terminal and in particular, to a case for a mobile device that includes multiple card reader devices configured for reading different payment card formats.
2. Introduction
The increasing prevalence of mobile computing devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, has spurned an increase in popularity for protective carrying cases. While some cases provide mechanical functionality, such as protective or carrying features, most conventional cases do not provide hardware enhancements or offer expanded communication functionality.